A Losing Battle
by Dionne R
Summary: this is MY version of left alone.... i have fox's permission, so pleze dont rag on me....primarily it's her fic, i'm just putting it in the way i c it....
1. Roomates

A Losing Battle  
  
A/N: heya! Here we are, once again. Thanks for checking this out! This is my immitation of another story that's been posted: Left Alone. It's not exactly the same thing, but if you notice similarities in plot, then this is why. [I hope it's not considered abusing, and if it is, let me know and I'll take it right down. I'm not trying to offend anyone.]  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken isn't mine [unfortunately, cuz then I could take Hwoarang and Jin once and for all. ^__~] and so that I don't encounter the annoying pain that fellow authors have, I DISCLAIM TEKKEN ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!! ::breathes::Now that it's all taken care of, let's get down to business, shall we? ^__^  
  
  
  
Dionne DeLavega  
  
Country of Origin: Cuba  
  
Fighting Style: Various types of Chinese Martial arts [father's teachings], and various styles of Akido.  
  
Age: 19  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Height: 160 cm  
  
Weight: 48Kg  
  
Occupation: Bartender, musician.  
  
Hobby: Playing her black acoustic [guitar for those of you non-musicians], dancing, flirting.  
  
Likes: Her guitar, American metal music, her read highlights.  
  
Dislikes: Dishonesty, blondes [ditzy ones], conceited people, and cheerleaders.  
  
  
  
Dionne gazed out the window of the public bus. She considered herself extremely lucky she had learned Japanese. She sighed, and looked at the people in the bus. A few of the women were older, and the men were quite young. They looked around her age, and a few even exchanged sweet glances with her. She ignored them, and turned her head. She had to keep her focus until she had won the tournament. She had to win the Mishima Zaibatsu. It was her destiny. The bus stopped at the hotel, and a few of the guys got off. One of them was blonde, and had dark, intense eyes. Another was tall with silvery hair. He was one Di would have loved to bed, but she remembered the promise to herself of abstaining. She sighed, and got out, heading to the hotel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After waiting in line, she finally got to the checkout counter.  
  
"May I help you?" the clerk asked.  
  
She nodded, "Checking in, DeLavega,"  
  
The man glared up at her, and typed the name in the computer, "Dye- on?"  
  
"It's Dionne…like Deion Sanders?" she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I need passport,"  
  
She arched a brow, "What for? No one else…"  
  
"Because no one else is from a foreign nation," he muttered.  
  
"That guy over there is obviously British!" she said, pointing to the blonde. A young man walked over. He was dressed in long black pants, and a white t-shirt with a colar. The clerk cowered.  
  
"Let her check in," he ordered.  
  
Dionne looked at the young man. He was extremely handsome. She could feel her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Yes sir," the man spoke, typing in her name quickly, and handing her the key. As she stood up to get her luggage, the man was gone. She scratched her head, but went to the elevator.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She got onto the elevator, bumping into a young man. She turned, and apologized.  
  
"No problem. Hey, you're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
He caught a hint of a Latin accent, "Spanish?'  
  
She looked at him, "Cuban. You're good,"  
  
He chuckled, "So I've often been told,"  
  
She arched a brow, "I see…"  
  
"Hwoarang. And you are?" taking her hand and kissing it. She pulled away.  
  
"Dionne,"  
  
He nodded. The elevator bell tinged, and the door opened. She turned, and offered a sweet smile, and she headed to her room. The delectable redhead was behind her, and she turned, arching a brow at him, "Yes?"  
  
"This is my room," he said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"This is my room," opening the door with a key. She looked shocked. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"See?"  
  
She shook her head, "Not possible," closing the door, and trying her key. They both worked.  
  
He smiled mischeviously "Don't worry. I'm the perfect roomy,"  
  
She looked a bit nervous. Sharing a room with this man could mean losing focus, being manipulated into losing…  
  
"Fine. Just as long as you keep on your side of the room,"  
  
He nodded, "Fine by me. Just as long as I get the last shower,"  
  
She chuckled, "Fine,"  
  
He held the door for her as she entered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. The Tournament Begins

Chapter 2  
  
Hwoarang woke up, and heard grunts of a struggle. He sat up straight, and saw Dionne outside kicking and punching. He ran to her, but noticed a black punching bag and sighed. Dionne held the bag.  
  
"Good morning," taking off her gloves, and putting he knuckles on her hips. Hwoarang took her bleeding hands.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She snatched her hands back, "I was playing my guitar, and then I was practicing," notioning her head at the punching bag.  
  
"When do you sleep?" groaning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "When you're prostituting yourself,"  
  
He clenched his jaw.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a shower," loosing her hair, and heading into the bathroom. Hwoarang tried to walk to his suitcase, but fell on the bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Breakfast.  
  
Everyone who was to compete stood in the buffet. Dionne waltzed downstairs in a black minidress. She noticed Hwoarang, and he was actually alone. He was, however, talking to a girl with brown hair and glasses. They apparently knew each other based on the looks and they way they talked. She walked towards the donuts, and bumped into what looked like a tin man on steroids. She forced a weaki smile, and then headed to the coffee table instead. Once more, she bumped into someone. He was dressed in brown pants, a white shirt, and brown leather boots. He had black hair, and bangs. His eyes were soft. She could have melted.  
  
"Sorry," she said. She narrowed her eyes in recognition. It was the man who let her in the hotel.  
  
His eyes smiled with him, "It's alright. Nice seeing you again, Dionne,"  
  
She blushed a bit, "You remember me?"  
  
He nodded, "Jin,"  
  
They shook hands, and someone going to the pulpit and tapping the micraphone caught their attention. An old man with grey peaked hair stood there. Dionne felt Jin's body tense.  
  
"Good morning fighters, and welcome to the Fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament. I welcome you on behalf of the Mishima Zaibatsu."  
  
Jin looked ready to kill.  
  
"I'm sure you all are aware of your prize. If you defeat me," with a devilish coy grin, "the Zaibatsu is yours. The tournament begins tomorrow. Good luck to all of you,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Pretty long winded, huh Jin?" Dionne muttered sarcastically. When she turned around, he was gone. She felt a bit disappointed. Suddenly, the blonde from the bus walked over to her.  
  
"Pardon me, miss, but do you know where the John is?"  
  
Dionne arched a brow, "The what?"  
  
"The toiler," rolling his eyes, "Duh,"  
  
Dionne clenched her jaw, thinking how much of an asshole he was. She looked about the room, and grinned malevolently, "Of course. How stupid of me. It's that way," pointing to a door that read `josei-no shawa'. He nodded and left in the direction as Dionne laughed and headed upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hwoarang's eyes skimmed the room. Julia left, and he noticed his roomate heading upstairs. He grew curious, but became more interested in female screams nearby. He looked over, and saw girls spraying a blonde guy in the face with pepper spray, and sauntering back in. The people didn't seem to notice the British boxer squirming upstairs. Hwoarang arched a brow.  
  
"Those wacko brits," he muttered, deciding to go up for a few hours more of sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne was dressed in a black camisole top, a matching pair of pants, and she wrapped her hands in the white cloth.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hwoarang asked her while she whisped her hair into a quick bun, and folding his arms, "And what happened to the dress?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I won't be your trophy, and you aren't my father," she said, grabbing her bag, "I decided I was going to like you," she muttered bitterly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne walked into a full gym. She was beginning to believe that she was probably one of the only women at the tournament. She walked to an empty corner, and put her bag down. She held the punching bag, and then vehemently kicked. A few of the men looked at her as she chopped at the bag. She flipped behind the bag, and delivered a series of strong punches. When she noticed the silence, she looked around, and saw everyone looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
They all went back to their fighting, except for a silver haired man who she also remembered from the bus.  
  
"You're truly something," he commented.  
  
"I hope that's a compliment,"  
  
He chuckled, "What else would it be, my dearest?" giving her an elaborate bow.  
  
She smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Would the lady have a name?" taking her hand to kiss.  
  
"Dionne,"  
  
He moved away, and licked his lips, tasting blood...but not his own. He looked at her, and she put her hands behind her back and looked down in embarassment.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You saw," motioning her head to the punching bag.  
  
"All that because of five minutes?"  
  
She launched a punch at the punching bag, and it hit Lee in the side. He would have toppled over if she hadn't held his hand. He shook his head, feeling dizzy.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, cracking her knuckles.  
  
He looked at her seriously, "I hope I don't get matched up against you,"  
  
She couldn't help but smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Hwoarang was up earlier than his roomate. He stretched, and kicked a bit. He was swift and silent. He cracked his knuckles, and slipped on his gi. He grabbed his bag, put on his gloves and sneakers, and kissed Dionne's head. Her eyes flapped open like window shutters.  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I've got a match in half an hour,"  
  
Dionne looked at her clock, "It's nine already?"  
  
He shrugged, "I turned off your alarm clock to let you sleep. Your match isn't until noon,"  
  
Dionne swore, and got up, "But I wanted to watch your match,"  
  
He turned to look at her, "So the ice queen finally breaks?"  
  
She touched his cheek, "We might as well get along, right?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah,"  
  
"Alright then," she said, stripping down, "Mind if I borrow this?"  
  
He arched a brow at her in a sports bra and a matching bikini bottom, "Go ahead," he muttered, watching her slip on his pants. She put on a black shirt that had no sleeves and safety pins on it. It said `see a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have a penny.' He couldn't help but smile. She put a matching black beanie on, and put on black sneakers.  
  
"Let's go," she said, making sure the shirt was loose enough.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"For our first match of the day...Hwoarang vs. Yoshimitsu!!!"  
  
The tin man on steroids stepped into the ring, sharpening his sword. It shimmered like a ray of light in the sun. Hwoarang took off his jacket and sneakers. He went into the ring, and stared down his opponent.  
  
"Ready...FIGHT!!!"  
  
With that, both men stood in a stance for a while. Once they each noticed one wouldn't move without the other, Hwoarang decided to make the first move. He grabbed Yoshi's arm, and kicked him in the head, sending him sprawling in the opposite direction. He quickly got up, and sat on the ground as if in meditation. He disappeared, and reappeared behind Hwoarang. He picked up the redhead, jumped up high, and slammed him to the ground. Hwoarang got up, shaking his head to regain his balance. He tightened his muscles, and did a smooth torpedo kick. Yoshi was turned around now, and Hwoarang kicked him. Then, he grappled him, and got him on the floor, cracking his neck. Yoshi got up, barely, and Hwoarang tripped him. Yoshi tried to move again, but failed. Hwoarang stood ready for action for a moment, and then eased.  
  
"Hwoarang is the victor!!!"  
  
Dionne sighed, glad that her roomate had withstood. He walked out of the ring, but stumbled over to his friend.  
  
"I didn't think you were going to make it out there," she admitted.  
  
He shook his head, "Neither did I,"  
  
She smiled, "Let's get lunch on me,"  
  
He grinned mischeviously, "I hope you mean on top of you,"  
  
She rolled her eyes, and slapped him upside his head, taking him to a small café.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Noon.  
  
Dionne stood in the ring, cracking her knuckles. The crowd roared, and she swallowed. Her opponent was a giant of a man, but he looked middle aged.  
  
"Dionne DeLavega vs. Paul Pheonix!"  
  
"You shouldn't want to scar that pretty little face," Paul muttered viciously, grabbing her arm, and doing a strange move that sent Dionne skidding across the floor. She got up, and wiped her blood. Paul was right over her. He kicked her in the chest, and she screamed out in pain. Then, a surge of violent energy rang through her. She got up, and kicked at Paul in his head. He stumbled, and then, she grabbed him by the neck, flipping him half way across the ring. She ran with a speed of lightning, and charged into him. He went skidding more. She kicked him in the stomach, until he started to bleed at the mouth. The whistle went off, and she moved away, snapping back to reality. She looked at the older man, and the hazy image of her father slipped away. The sound of the screaming crowd dulled as they announced her the victor, and she walked off the ring. She closed her eyes, and walked past a few reporters.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hwoarang met up with Dionne.  
  
"Di, that was amazing!"  
  
She kept walking, and remained silent. He could see sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, "I just busted an old man..."  
  
He shook his head, "Exactly. One of the best old men of all time, might I add,"  
  
Her eyes watered, "I've disgraced myself,"  
  
"By fighting? Dionne, in case you haven't noticed, this is a tournament! It's what's..."  
  
"No! Battles are about honor and dignity!"  
  
"Bullshit! It's about honor alright, but not the kind you know. It's about revenge. Do you have any idea how many lives this tournament has destroyed?"  
  
She looked down, "That doesn't mean I had to add one more,"  
  
He snorted, "Dionne, as long as you play miss cuddlie, I'm afraid that your beginner's luck won't last you long. I don't even know why you bothered fighting," turning his back on her. She grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. He winced, but didn't face her.  
  
"That old bastard killed my father. I'll be damned if I let him kill me. He raped my mother, and had her killed. My brother disappeared, and my life was destroyed. All for the Mishima Zaibatsu. So you think you know so much, I think you'd better reconsider," she spoke, shocking him, and pushing past him. He sighed, looking down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * The next day.  
  
Dionne observed the fighters. She made mental notes on all of them as they fought, and then she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Lee smiling down at her. She sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey there, Lee,"  
  
"Hey, short stuff. What's going on?"  
  
She smiled, "Not much, actually. You fighting today?"  
  
He nodded, "You'd never believe who,"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Who?"  
  
"You,"  
  
Her eyes went wide, "What?"  
  
He nodded, "See for yourself," handing her a program. She looked, and sure enough, there it was.  
  
She looked at him, "Well, till then, partner, we can still get a drink on me, right?"  
  
He smiled, "Very well then," offering his arm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later.  
  
Dionne watched Jin fight while Lee was coming back from the stands with a hot pretzel. She watched the young man as his powerful punches sent his opponent--a guy named Steve--to his knees. She was totally under his spell as Lee came back. He looked down, and then passed Dionne the pretzel.  
  
"You can have it. I've suddenly had a loss in apetite,"  
  
"Yeah, I know. He's good isn't he?"  
  
Lee shook his head, "It's not that. I just need some fresh air,"  
  
Dionne looked up at him, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
He shook his head, and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That was the last she had seen of Lee until the match. But now, he stood in front of her as the announcer boomed the match. She swallowed, and went down in a sunset fan, and kicked him in the chin, sending him sprawling onto his stomach. He got up, and delivered several harsh kicks to her chest. He did a flashy rainbow kick, and her skull impacted the ground, causing a loud `pow' on the cement ground. The crowd's cries grew silent for a moment in her mind as she got back up, and felt tiny drops and streams of blood coming from her lip. She stood up, and lunged at him, doing a shark attack combo. Both competetors got up. Lee grinned at her coyly.  
  
"Be my guest," he said, staying still for a moment. Dionne grabbed him, and used his back as a stairway to get behind him. She then grabbed his head, and slammed him in front of her. He leaped up with grace, and grabbed her neck with his legs. He flipped, putting her beneath him, and jumping off to kick her stomach. She coughed, and got up. She was going to deliver a strong punch to his eye, but the bell tolled. There was a draw. Neither one was down. The officials decided that they would each continue to compete, and see who won after more fighters. Dionne exited the ring, and went back to her hotel room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night.  
  
"I'm going out, Di," Hwoarang spoke lowly, moving his hands through his hair.  
  
She looked at him, and then continued playing Final Fantasy Tactics on her PSOne. He sighed, and left. She continued playing until she heard a thud against her window. She looked up, but there was nothing. She continued playing, and convinced herself that she was simply paranoid. She heard it again, and she opened her window to allow fresh air to come in. She turned off her PS, and went to the bathroom. There was a loud noise as if something had just hit the floor. She dashed out of the bathroom--and found a creature trying to get up from the floor.  
  
It had wings as black as dusk, dark hair with a few streaks of long strands hanging over either sides. As Dionne looked closer, the creauture took a more human form. She went over, forcing it to look at her, and she gasped. It was Jin--or at least what looked like Jin.  
  
"Dionne," he spoke in a deep and raspy unfamiliar voice. A blood red ruby was directly in the center of his forehead, and what looked like eyes were tattood on him. He had on black pants with red flames coming up the leg, and his bangs passed his chin.  
  
"Oh..." she spoke, feeling her stomach oozing within her. "Jin, what happened to you?"  
  
He coughed, and shook his head, "I don't know," speaking once more in a familiar voice. The black wings on his back seeped back into his back, and he screamed in agony. Dionne hugged him as the wings cut him as they went back into their hiding spot under his skin. The tatoo on his forehead slipped away, and the ruby moved under his skin like his wings. A tattoo burned into his arm, and it burned Dionne's fingers as she touched his arm. He collapsed after the transformation. Dionne was frozen in fear for a moment, but then she helped him onto the bed. She ran in the bathroom, and filled a cup with ice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later.  
  
Dionne moved the ice along his back while he slept. The marks faded from the wings, but the frame was still aparent in his back. She traced the mark with her finger, and then continued moving the ice across. She sighed, putting the melting ice into a bucket, and setting it in the bathroom. By the time she got back out, he was awake and stretching.  
  
"Ow," he muttered, sitting up and holding his head.  
  
"Lay still," she cautioned him. He looked surprised.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
She arched a brow, "You're the one who flew into my room. It seems I should be asking you that,"  
  
His eyes pained, "Not again,"  
  
She sat next to him, "Sh. I was kidding. Lay down and rest,"  
  
He stood up instead, "I have to get back to my room,"  
  
She stood up, and took his hands, "I'm not letting you leave in your condition. I want to help you,"  
  
"Di, I can't even help myself right now. There are so many things I cant explain to you right now,"  
  
She folded her arms, "I've got time, and I'm a good listener,"  
  
"If I don't believe this stuff, there's no way you will,"  
  
She sighed, "Jin...'  
  
He sighed, "Fine. I'm dead,"  
  
She arched a brow, "Excuse me?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, and grabbed her pocketknife. He slit his own throat, and fell on the bed. Dionne ran to his side in fear, but a moment later, his eyes opened, and he rubbed at his wound. She suppressed a scream.  
  
"I told you," he muttered like a spoiled child, and set the knife back down after cleaning it, "So you see, I'm a freak. Now, can I please go back to my room?"  
  
She was extremely shocked, but she wasn't letting him go so easily, "I'm still going to try to help you the best I can," she said, "Now sit down until I'm done with a nice cold shower," she said, making him chuckle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hwoarang went up the elevator, deciding how he should apologize to his roomate.  
  
"I never was good at this crap," he muttered lowly. He sighed, and felt a bulge in his back pocket. He pulled at it, and a red thong emerged in his hands. He paled, as the elevator binged. He swallowed, and decided he was better off getting rid of the underwear before deciding how to apologize. After all, that would be a good way to start.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Betrayals

Chapter 3  
  
Dionne prepared for bed. She put on her lacey dress, and walked back to the room. Jin, who had on a black wifebeater, sat on the pressed bed in only pants. He cracked his knuckles, and Dionne walked over to put on her lotion, and pin up her hair. Once she was done, she felt warm hands on her shoulders. She looked back at Jin, and he gently forced her side to face forward. He started to massage her shoulders. She felt herself smiling.  
  
"What's the point of this?" she asked, her words coming out slurred.  
  
"Your back aches doesn't it?" Jin asked, softly slipping the spaghetti straps off her shoulders.  
  
"Umhm," she murmered, as a wave of relaxation took her over. She caught herself, and was alert again, "Thanks uh...Jin," she spoke, clearing her throat, and pulling her straps back up.  
  
"Relax," he spoke, going lower. He softly traced his lips on both sides of her neck, and finally decided to kiss and nuzzle at the right side. She felt like jello in his arms while he sucked at her neck.  
  
"Jin, I..."  
  
"Sssh..." Jin soothed quietly. He dipped her until her head was on his lap. He moved, and she drooped to the bed. He kneeled over her, licking her lips, and moving his tongue to invade her mouth brutally. She unintentionally put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Jin let go and slid his fingers up her stomach and chest. Just as things got hot and heavy [as if they weren't so already], the door opened and Hwoarang stepped in.  
  
Jin kept his lips fastened on her neck as he traced down, and his hands were on her hips. She moved her leg to twine with his.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Both looked up suddenly. A few strands of hair fell in Dionne's face, and Jin stood up, glaring at Hwoarang.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So you won't be a trophy, yet you're here about to let this guy lay you?"  
  
Dionne glared, "It's not like that, Red,"  
  
"And to think I was going to apologize to you?" he snorted.  
  
"You're not even listening to me..."  
  
"I don't have to! Get your stuff, and go to his room. I don't need this crap,"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you get out, and he'll move in here?"  
  
"Because I refuse to be anywhere he was, or touch anything he touched,"  
  
"Then that means, you sleep on the floor, and you don't even look at me,"  
  
He clenched his jaw, "Those conditions sound fine. I'll go pack my things, and I suggest Jin does the same,"  
  
She looked at Jin who sat there, looking up at her. She walked over to Hwoarang.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Don't leave, I'll just go to his room for now tonight...give you time to think,"  
  
He nodded, "Fine,"  
  
She smacked his chin in a friendly manner, but her disposition remained serious. She put on a robe, grabbed clothes for the next day, and followed Jin to his room. Hwoarang lay back in bed, extremely frustrated.  
  
"He's not going to win this time. The tournament, or her,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day.  
  
Dionne's alarm went off, and she jolted up. She turned it off, but Jin kept his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. She moved his bangs from his eyes, and traced her fingers over where the tattoo was burned into his arm last night. She winced as she felt it engraved into his skin. She moved away, and slipped out of his arms. She looked at the time, and swore. The clock had still been set late from Hwoarang. She had the first match of the day, and traffic was killer. She quickly threw on her black pants and a red sports bra. She put on her gloves, and sneakers, and jotted a quick note to the sleeping Jin. She ran out of the room, and he woke up when the door slammed. He saw her dress slung over the bedpost, and a note next to it. He read, and jumped up to dress as well. What she didn't know was that she was fighting him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the delay, but both fighters are late. We will start in fifteen minutes with or without them," spoke the announcer.  
  
Heihachi Mishima took his place in the stands. His grandson was fighting again today. He had survived. Not bad for a dead person. He chuckled to himself, and saw the boy dashing into the ring. A young girl entered soon after. He blinked, and did a double take. He smiled in rememberance.  
  
"Ah Leila," he said, remembering her mother, and the rest of her family. He looked at the boy in shades with a gun. He called the boy over.  
  
"Xander. Look down there. Do you see that girl?"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"After the fight, go talk to her. You may find her interesting,"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Heihachi grinned, "Don't be a dolt, Xander. She's your sister,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now that our fighters are here, let's begin! Jin Kazama vs. Dionne DeLavega!"  
  
The two looked at each other. Jin swallowed, but Dionne looked shocked and upset.  
  
"Fight!!!"  
  
"You set me up!" she accused, sending a punch into his stomach. He went sprawling across the ring.  
  
He got up, and charged into her, "Don't do this now, I didn't set you up..."  
  
"You knew we were going to fight, and you took advantage!" wrapping him in a body lock, and cracking his arm. He stood up, and shook at his arm. He quickly did a three ring circus combo, and she fell. She got back up, and retaliated by launching a twin arrow punch, and he went sprawling.  
  
"I did not," he said, getting up, and grabbing her leg as she moved towards him. He flipped her, and she landed flat on her stomach. He picked her up, and held her wrist, holding his leg next to her neck.  
  
She looked at him, and he noticed a faint shimmer of tears.  
  
"You think I don't care about you?" he said, letting her go. He walked towards the edge of the ring, and grabbed a white towel. He threw it in the ring, and walked off. Everyone was surprised, but Dionne stood in the center, feeling disconnected and hollow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne walked out of the ring after Jin, and a young man tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, and he looked exactly like her. He had the same dark, intense eyes, he wore his hair in black and silver spikes, and he had...  
  
"Where did you get that?" Dionne demanded, looking at his necklace. It was the missing piece to her necklace.  
  
"From my father, Dionne,"  
  
She looked at him, "Xander,"  
  
He nodded slowly, and she wrapped her arms around him. He held her head to his shoulders and he had his other arm around her waist.  
  
"I gave up my spot for this?" Jin muttered.  
  
The siblings let go of each other, "Jin!" she called to him, going to his arms.  
  
"No! Who is this?"  
  
She sighed, "Jin, it's a long story,"  
  
He folded his arm, "I've got time,"  
  
The twins looked at each other, and then stood next to each other. Jin arched a brow, "Oh my God,"  
  
Dionne nodded, and Jin walked back to her, and held her close. Xander looked over his shoulder, and then back at Jin. He looked remarkably like...  
  
"Son of Kazuya,"  
  
Jin looked up.  
  
Xander looked at the two, "You slept with my sister, didn't you?" his eyes going wide in realization.  
  
Jin sighed, "Please, chill. I'm sorry, and I know your sister is..."  
  
"You bastard,"  
  
Dionne walked to Xander, and held his hands, "Chill out, Xander. He won't hurt me,"  
  
Xander shook his head, "He's the grandson of Heihachi Mishima,"  
  
Dionne turned around, and looked at Jin. He paled, "Uh...I can explain,"  
  
Dionne screamed, and torpedo kicked him.  
  
Jin coughed on the ground.  
  
"Your grandfather's looking for you," Xander said, standing above him. "When you see him, tell him I said go to hell...no pun intended," taking his sisters hands. She spit on Jin, and they left.  
  
Jin sighed, and groaned as he tried to get up. Suprisingly, and hand extended to him--Hwoarang.  
  
"Red?" Jin asked lowly once he regained his breath.  
  
"I think Di's in trouble. I don't trust that guy,"  
  
Jin frowned, but nodded, and followed the redhead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later.  
  
"I'm so glad we can go home," Xander spoke lowly as Dionne signed the papers of resignation.  
  
She nodded, "I am too. We can finally pick up the pieces,"  
  
"It seems like a freaky dream...I mean, I never thought I'd see you again,"  
  
Dionne looked around, feeling paranoid, "Yeah, now let's go. We'd better get out of here before something bad happens," Dionne said, putting the pen down.  
  
"Something like what?" Heiahchi Mishima asked, once she turned around. She screamed, but Xander put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes rang out in fear and alarm.  
  
Heihachi laughed evilly.  
  
"What, you thought I'd actually let you live?"  
  
Xander grinned as he held his sister. He knocked her in the back straight in her spine, knocking her unconcious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Days later.  
  
Dionne woke up, feeling woozy. Heihachi slept next to her, and she felt hot all over. She got up, and felt sick to her stomach. The old perverted bastard was going to ghost her as he had her mother. She got out of the bed, and put on her clothes. She looked at the window, and the door. Noticing that the door was locked, she went for the window. She looked down, and there was a 10-story drop. She looked at the door, and then at Heihachi. The drop wasn't looking so bad anymore. She opened the window, and sighed. She jumped out headfirst. Her life flashed before her face, and the last thing on her mind was how her brother had betrayed her. She closed her eyes to the world, and as she felt the ground drawing closer, she doubled over. Then, in an instant, she hit the ground...was she dead? She opened her eyes, and sunlight quickly filled her pupils. She had landed on a matress. She turned on her back, and thanked God a million times.  
  
"He helped too," Hwoarang said, making a cross sign over his chest as he took Dionne's wrist.  
  
"Red?" she asked, blinking.  
  
Jin pulled at her other arm. She looked up at both of them as they helped her up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, its who. That dork of a brother betrayed you," Hwoarang explained.  
  
"So much for brotherly love. Then my grandfather had his way with you, I'm assuming, after he kept you drugged," Jin muttered bitterly. He hugged her close, and she mumbled apologies.  
  
Hwoarang couldn't help but smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heihachi got up, and sighed. He called Xander into the room.  
  
"To the hotel. That's where they're going,"  
  
He nodded, and went for the keys as Heihachi dressed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just as Heihachi predicted, the teens were at the hotel packing.  
  
"What's Cuba like, Di?"  
  
She chuckled, "Well, the beaches are gorgeous. The homes are simple, and the people are beautiful," she boasted of her homeland.  
  
"Can we live in a hacienda with you?" Jin asked, making her crack up. Each one grabbed their bags.  
  
"I'm glad you two actually were forced to get along,"  
  
They looked at each other, and in unison announced, "He's not so bad,"  
  
Dionne smiled, and they got in a cab. They chatted for a while, but once they were out of the cab, they were in an alley, and the cab driver drove off with all their things.  
  
"What's the matter? Couldn't wait until I got up?" Heihachi spoke roughly, making the three teens look at him. Heihachi glared at Hwoarang.  
  
"This doesn't involve you, redhead. Go home,"  
  
He looked at the two, and grinned coyly, leaving. Dionne and Jin held hands, silently vowing to kill Hwoarang one day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 4  
  
"You quit for her? She's not even worth it!" Heihachi snapped, knocking Jin unconcious with the butt of his gun. Dionne looked at him, no longer afraid.  
  
"And you. What was your excuse? You quit for your brother?"  
  
Dionne glared bitterly, "I always vowed to kill you,"  
  
He arched a brow, and cracked up laughing, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
She launched a kick at him, but he grabbed her ankle, and pushed her back. She fell straight on her butt, and yelped. Her hair fell in front of her face as Xander headed for her. She kicked him, and he fell. She knocked him in the nose with the inside of her wrist, and broke his nose. She pulled his gun while he was distracted, and stood up, pointing it at Heihachi.  
  
Heihachi smiled.  
  
"Why you smiling? You're happy about going home... hell?"  
  
He chuckled, amused, "You're so spirited. Nothing like your mother,"  
  
She didn't flinch. Perhaps it was the mistake her father made.  
  
"Much like your father,"  
  
She still remained firm. She heard bones clicking, and took the risk of looking next to her. Where Jin's body was, there was an empty space. Heihachi didn't notice it, and she took the opportunity to take a shot at him. He was hit in the arm.  
  
"Looks like no one will be able to compete for the damned Zaibatsu," she said as he gripped his arm. A coy sort of grin never moved from his face.  
  
She put her gun down.  
  
"You are just like your father...weak,"  
  
She turned her back on him, and closed her eyes. Visions of her father and mother merged together, and she shut her eyes tighter. She tried to imagine Heihachi dead. After all, she had been imagining it all her life. Now that she had her opportunity, though, she couldn't do it. Was she just like her father?  
  
She turned around, and dropped the gun to the ground. She turned.  
  
"I'm no coward...I'm nothing like my father," she said.  
  
Heihachi picked up the gun, and clicked the trigger as she started to walk away from it. He aimed, and felt a sharp pain surge through him. He only had a moment to look up at his aggressor, and scream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne spun around to see Jin with blood on his hands. His wings were around him like an angel of death. He had a type of glow to him, and a pale light was around him like an aura. He stared straight at her, his eyes glowing red, the paint seemed to narrow its eyes, but Jin's eyes returned to glimmering ebony, and he fell to his knees next to the corpse of his grandfather. Dionne rushed to him, and his wings engulfed him. They swept open into the air, and sunk back under his skin. He went through the transformation, but this time, he looked straight at her, his eyes weary. She went towards him, but his head thrust upward, and a ray of blackness raged from his eyes and mouth straight into the heavens. His entire body went tense, and a scream of agony escaped his lungs with the black light. After a seeming eternity, he fell to the ground, and nothing burned into his forearm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hwoarang walked back to the alley with a huge semi-auto. He crouched, and aimed, but Dionne was on the ground with Jin's head in her lap. He looked dead, but there was no wound. Heihachi was nearby, dead. Xander was starting to get up, and Hwoarang decided to alleviate this problem. He walked over, and looked at the boy in the eyes.  
  
"No!" Dionne yelled, still cradling Jin's head. Hwoarang looked back at her.  
  
He asked no questions, but simply went over to her. She gently set Jin's head down, and walked over to her brother. She snatched the gun, and looked down at her brother.  
  
"You bastard," she muttered, firing. The bullet hit a hole in the cement pavement next to her brother's left ear. He looked up at her in fear.  
  
"Di..."  
  
"Leave, don't go back to Cuba,"  
  
He said nothing, and he quickly stood up, and ran off. Dionne dropped the gun again, and looked at Hwoarang. She touched his hand for a moment, and then squeezed it, but she walked back over to Jin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kazuya watched from an overhead building. It was done. He nodded in satisfaction. The future of the Mishima bloodline was looking bright. With a heart like Jin's and a head like the girl's, future Mishima's would never again face the darkness. He closed his eyes, wishing his son goodbye. He looked down at the boy once more, and then walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jin's eyes opened, and he looked up at Dionne. She smiled down at him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Jin," she spoke softly against his ears. He sat up a bit, and they collapsed into each other's arms.  
  
"We did it," he said to her, "We finished it," Jin said. He happened to look at his forearm, but no marking or tattoo was evident. His bangs, however, were longer.  
  
Dionne moved from him, and cupped his face in her hands, "I love you," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
He smoothed a tear away, and helped her stand up. They both looked over at the redhead, who was busy looking down at Heihachi. They walked over to him, holding hands.  
  
"Do you really think he's dead?"  
  
Jin picked up the gun off the floor, and fired two shots into the man's head and spine.  
  
"If he's not dead, at least he's not happy," Jin muttered.  
  
Dionne couldn't help but smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Days later.  
  
Hwoarang stood in the ring with Lee. He did a lightning fast torpedo kick, and grappled Lee from behind. He landed with his leg on the man's chest. Lee got up coughing, and launched a series of quick, short kicks to Hwoarang's midsection, greatly wounding him. He was about to execute a hunting hawk kick as he brought his leg next to his head, but he felt eyes burning into his back. He turned to see Dionne looking at him. He lowered his leg, and she looked at him, her eyes tired. He nodded, knowing she was right. He faced Lee once more, who was prepared to grapple him, but he pushed him away, and grabbed a white towel, throwing it into the ring. He looked up at Dionne. She nodded at him, and he turned and left, never to be seen by her again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A Week Later.  
  
"What's Cuba like, Di?" Jin asked, watching his Uncle win/inherit the zaibatsu.  
  
She looked at him, "It's beautiful. The sand is the color of your skin, and the water is as beautiful as a jade stone. Sunsets are magical, and midnight is like being close to heaven,"  
  
He took her cheek, "Nothing compared to you,"  
  
She smiled at him, and kissed him. He held her close.  
  
"It's a pitty Hwoarang lost," Dionne spoke softly.  
  
Jin nodded, "Now, he can go home and train again. He said he wanted more time to connect to everything around him. Maybe now he can do it,"  
  
Dionne nodded, although she sincerely missed her friend.  
  
"Jin, I'm glad we made it out alive,"  
  
He arched a brow.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I did,"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Half Hour Later.  
  
Lee walked over to the couple.  
  
"Well nephew, things are going to be different around here,"  
  
"You mean the way they should be," Jin spoke.  
  
Lee smiled, and shook hands with him, "Goodbye, Jin,"  
  
Then, he turned, and hugged Dionne, "Take care,"  
  
"I will. I'll take care of him too," she chuckled.  
  
Lee nodded, and watched them go to the airport.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne wrapped her arms around Jin while they waited to be called.  
  
"You're going to love my family," Dionne said.  
  
"Why do I have to meet your family so soon?" making her smile.  
  
"Because," she said, smiling mysteriously, "We're getting married soon,"  
  
"Marriage? We just met,"  
  
She looked him in the eyes, "So? I don't want to risk losing you to my cousins,"  
  
"There's no way they're as charming and beautiful as you," kissing her quickly.  
  
She smiled, "You know, I guess that wasn't such a bad experience after all,"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I guess not,"  
  
"Except for your grandfather,"  
  
Jin snorted, "He sure fought a losing battle..."  
  
Their flight was called.  
  
"That's us..." she said, locking her hands in his, and walking towards the gate.  
  
Jin looked back over his home, and then left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So sue me, the ending was lovey-dovey. ::shrugs:: Ah well, everyone's happy. Right? If not, sorry. ^__~ ok, laterz...I'll go now...wouldn't that b interesting tho? An original fic about jin, his wife and his child? Son? Since the men in the mishima line have such strong genes. ^__^ if ne1 likes the idea, just lemme know, and I'll do it! Uh, k bye now...  
  
Xoxo,  
  
Di- =^__~= 


End file.
